Caffeine
by Layrin
Summary: "Bukannya kopi membuat tidak bisa tidur kenapa kau meminumnya tadi? Dan u—um apa kandungan kopi yang tak bisa membuatmu tidur," Rin bertanya untuk menghilangkan kesunyian malam.


**ENJOY**

* * *

**Vocaloid **_**belong to**_** Crypton Future and Yamaha**

**Caffeine ****© Layrin**

**Warning : There're AU and OOC. Then maybe typo. And it's one-shot!**

* * *

Jam dinding besar di ruang dapur mengalun menunjukkan pukul 23.00 JST. Len Kagamine, pemuda dengan surai _blonde_ menyangga wajahnya di meja makan dan mengintip jam dengan ekor matanya. Ia menarik napas pelan dan menatap cangkir kopi arabika yang masih mengepulkan uap putih hangat. Len mendesah kesal. Sial, kantuk belum menderanya padahal ia sudah menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya.

Len melirik cangkir kopi yang masih menunjukkan tiga per empat cairan berwarna cokelat yang memberikan aroma khas. Jemari Len tergoda untuk menyentuh permukaan cangkir hangat itu. Ia tak memungkiri merasakan kehangatan khusus di cangkir itu. Len mendesah. Sudahlah, mungkin ini nasibnya yang tidak bisa tidur sekarang.

Len mengetahui jika kopi mengandung kafein yang bisa membuat kantuk tak segera menderanya. Tapi tak dapat di pungkiri jika ia ingin meminum kopi. Rasa pahit kopi dan sedikit manis gula ada perpaduan yang serasi. Len melirik jam dindingnya. Sudah setengah jam ia duduk di kursi meja makan. Len berdiri dan mengambil cangkir kopinya lalu berjalan ke halaman belakang.

Len membuka pintu dapur dan halaman belakang perlahan. Sensasi angin malam musim panas yang cukup dingin menggelitik kulitnya membuat nyaman. Len mengarahkan kenop pintu untuk menutup pintu saat ia sudah keluar dari rumahnya. Len melirik rumah-rumah yang ada di sampingnya. Rumah bagian kanan rumah keluarga Shion. Lalu di bagian kirinya rumah keluarga Hanagi.

Len tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku taman kayu yang biasa digunakan ia, Leon—sang _otou-san_—dan Lola—sang _okaa-san_—untuk menghabiskan malam tenang dengan memainkan lagu yang dinyanyikan mereka. Len mendesah. Sang _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ tengah pergi ke Kyoto selama seminggu untuk menyelesaikan masalah bisnis.

Len meletakkan cangkir kopinya pada meja bulat dengan tekstur lingkaran tahunan yang banyak. Len mendongak memincingkan matanya menatap langit malam dengan taburan bintang yang menemani sang rembulan. Len memejamkan matanya perlahan ketika angin memainkan rambutnya.

"Bssst! Bssst! Len_-kun!_" bisikan kecil terdengar di balik dinding tumbuhan rumput di samping rumah Len membuatnya menoleh.

Ia menarik napas kecil melihat sang kekasih—Rin Hanagi—tengah mencoba melompat ke arah halaman belakangnya. **HUP!** Dalam sekali melompat Rin berhasil memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Kagamine. Len menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Len-_kun_ kau belum tidur?" pertanyaan itu menyapanya saat Rin duduk di sampingnya.

Len mengangkat cangkir kopinya dan menyesap kopi dengan aroma yang masih menyegarkan di indera penciumannya. "Begitulah. Kau sendiri?" Len meletakan cangkir kopi dan menatap Rin.

"U—Um aku insomnia," balasnya dan menatap Len. "Kau sendiri kenapa? Kebanyakan minum kopi huh?"

Len menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Begitulah. Nah aku yakin kau memiliki satu masalah hingga tak bisa tidur," Len mendelik Rin dan tersenyum kecil.

Rin mendengus. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya pelan dan menoleh ke lain arah. "Aku tak ngantuk itu saja," balasnya.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau punya alasan lain kan? Aku tahu kau pasti tidak bisa tidur karena besok kita kencan," ujar Len dan menepuk kepala Rin pelan. "Sudahlah. Kau tak perlu khawatir masalah kencan besok."

Rin menarik napas pelan. Berbohong pada Len rasanya sulit. Ia segera menjauhkan tangan Len yang menepuk pucuk kepalanya. "Begitulah aku tak bisa tidur karena besok kencan," Rin menoleh menatap Len dan menyandarkan kepalanya pelan pada bahu Len.

Len tertawa kecil dan mengusap rambut _blonde_ Rin. "Sudahlah jangan khawatir. Ini bukan kencan pertama kita. Ini sudah yang e—em keberapa kalilah," Len menatap jahil Rin sejenak. "Apa kau tak bisa tidur membayangkan ketampananku besok?" kekehan renyah Len membuat Rin menjitak kepala Len pelan.

Len mendelik kesal dan mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan Rin. Len mendengus pelan dan sesekali mengaduh. Rin membenarkan posisinya duduk dan mendelik ke arah Len kesal. "Hilangkan kenarsisanmu Len Kagamine," seru Rin datar.

Len menatap Rin sejenak dan menghentikan acara mengusap kepalanya. "Tapi aku memang tampan. Jika tidak mana mungkin aku memiliki banyak _fangirl_ huh?" balas Len.

Rin mendelikkan bahunya pelan. Merasa tak perduli mengurusi kenarsisan Len. Ia mendongak menatap langit dan menerawang ke arah langit. Tamburan bintang dengan cahaya putih berkedip itu membuat Rin menatap bentangan gliter yang ia gunakan untuk membuat beberapa barang. Len menatap Rin sejenak dan menarik napas kecil.

Manik mata Len mengintip langit hitam dengan bintang dan bulan. Rin menoleh ke arah Len sejenak. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah Len sejenak. Helaian rambut _blonde_ Len terhembus angin membuat Len semakin tampan. Tunggu tampan huh? Ya, Rin mengakui bila sang kekasih tampan. Hanya saja ia malas mengakuinya saat Len mulai narsis.

"Len-_kun_," Rin memanggil Len pelan. Len menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Rin dengan sebelah alis turun.

"Bukannya kopi membuat tidak bisa tidur kenapa kau meminumnya tadi? Dan u—um apa kandungan kopi yang tak bisa membuatmu tidur," Rin bertanya untuk menghilangkan kesunyian malam.

Len tersenyum dan menatap cangkir kopi yang meninggalkan setengah bagian. Segera ia meneguk sedikit cairan cokelat itu dan menyisakan sedikit. "Aku meminumnya karena aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku membuat laporan. Aku tak suka menundanya jadi segera kuselesaikan," Rin menganggukan kepalanya lugu.

"Di kopi katanya kafein bisa membuat tidak tidur. Tahukah kau Rin?" Len menoleh menatap Rin yang menatap dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Selain kafein di kopi yang tak bisa membuatku tidur ada satu lagi kafein yang lain," Len tersenyum kecil.

Rin hanya melebarkan matanya dan menatap Len penasaran. Len tekekeh pelan lalu meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja. "Yaitu kau. Aku tak bisa tidur membayangkan kencan denganmu besok. Aku yakin kau akan terlihat sangat cantik," Len sedikit menggombal dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum kecil.

Rin memalingkan wajahnya dari Len. "Kau ini," seru Rin lirih. Len terkekeh pelan dan mengakhiri kekehannya dengan menarik napas panjang.

"Hei Rin tidurlah. Ini sudah malam," Len mengusap helaian rambut Rin pelan. "Aku tak mau kau terlambat untuk kencan kita besok," Len memberikan senyum kecil pada Rin.

Rin menoleh ke arah Len dan menarik napas pelan lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu," Rin segera berdiri dan menepuk celana pendeknya yang kotor.

Len hanya tersenyum kecil. Pemuda itu mengayunkan tangannya pelan memberi perintah untuk Rin mendekat padanya. Rin menundukkan kepalanya pelan. Dan **CUP!** Dalam beberapa detik Len mengecup kening Rin lembut. Len dan Rin segera menarik wajah mereka.

"_Oyasumi_ Rin," ucap Len saat Rin sudah berlari menjauh darinya hendak keluar pekarangan keluarga Kagamine.

"Dan satu lagi," Rin diam mendengar suara Len di balik deru angin membuat Rin mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Rin menoleh ke arah Len dengan rona pipi yang masih menghiasi pipinya. "Gunakan pintu itu. Jangan melompati pagar seperti tadi," Len tersenyum pada Rin. Rin menganggukan kepalanya canggung dan segera menarik pintu pagar penghubung pekarangan Kagamine dan Hanagi lalu berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya cepat.

Len yang melihat itu terkekeh pelan. Ia mengambil cangkir kopinya lalu meneguk hingga habis. Len segera berdiri dan menoleh ke arah langit sejenak. Sudut bibirnya di angkat naik dengan mata yang terpejam. Len membuka matanya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_Well, I'm back after UKK._ Niatnya mau comeback masal dengan membawa banyak fanfiksi OS. Kemungkinan nanti malam bisa ngepost ff. Sekarang mau coba post beberapa ff OS untuk mengisi waktu libur, untuk ff di akun satunya mungkin di deactive untuk sementara karena mau mengerjakan projek kolaborasi ff sama temen.

Fanfiksi ini dibuat setelah mendengarkan lagu. Entah kenapa ada ide terlintas saat mendengar lagu ini. Bukan remake dari lagu sih, hanya mendapat ide saat lagu ini diputar dan mengambil judulnya saja. Ya meskipun begitu isi dengan lagunya sama sekali berbeda. Sorry for typo. Tangan saya malas ngedit~

Dan e—eum boleh punya permintaan buat yang nanti berkenan review? Tolong jangan panggil author ya? Rasanya kurang nyaman di panggil thor, author, thor-thor, dan lain-lain. Cukup panggil Layrin jika tidak Lay juga tak masalah. Jika berkenan panggil Hana saja kalau tau akun FFn pertama.

* * *

**The Last**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
